A photo is all it takes to end two lifes
by dracolov
Summary: While doing some school work, Draco and Hermione end up in a very unwelcome kiss, what will happen when that kiss his snapped into Hogwarts history? Will the two ever be able to live it down or will it be the end of there life's as they know it.
1. photo nightmare

A/N: Clearly I don't own the Harry Potter books nor would I want too if they all sucked as much as they do now and was so damn predictable. I hate H.P. I've only seen the three first movies all of them blow and read the first book before I thought I just might kill myself of how over predictable it all was. So why do I seem to write a lot of H.P. fan fic's? Well the truth is, for some reason I rather good at it. Maybe it is because I give you all the things the real books are missing, a twist you never saw coming, HA! So bare with me if I get something wrong, just let me know if I said the wrong name or thing. But just to save you all a LOT of time, this does not follow the books at all. I will do my best to keep up to book four right, but after that it all coming out of thin air….Oh and yes my spelling/grammar sucks, I use spell/ grammar check, but it doesn't get it all. You want to beta for me I am down with that. Just send them to my e-mail.

Chapter 1

The day had started out grate for the whole school; six year was going to be a blast as all the years before them. Everyone was of course speaking of the golden trio or dream team being back at school and just what would they do to make all wish they were a member. Draco Malfoy was not one of them; he was anit- dream team. In his mind they were all spotlight stealers and attain hogs. Potter being the worst one of them all, with his non -stop spot light. This was just another one of those years Draco was stuck with them in the worst school ever; do to all the Potter fan's running around him. It was sickening too be a part of. Today was no different than any of the days or years before there two houses were shoved into yet another class together them on one side being all fussed over and him on the other being glared at.

There new dark arts teacher, yes damn it there was always a NEW dark arts teacher, because no one could fucking hold the job. A Ms. Stone had this wild idea that the two classes should go into the woods and find one spider or something else dark and dangers. Why he had no clue, pure madness seemed the logic behind this. Worst of all she split them up into pairs, one person form each house and sent them in that way. Just his luck to get stock with Hermione Granger it was like this every year one teacher got it in their head to stuff him with a dream team member, well at least this time he had the one who could think for a change. Weasley was about as smart as a box of rocks and Potter, dear gods it was a wonder how that fucking kid wasn't dead yet. He was so dim witted his own pet had to teach him things about the wizarding world. Granger was annoying as hell, but at least she knew what the hell she was talking about and wasn't just making shit up as she went along.

"Malfoy are you listening to me?" Her voice snarled at him as they walked down a path in the woods together. He just kind of gave her this look that said 'no' which made her get all red in the face, making his day. "You're such a git, if you think I am doing all the work you can think again" she huff at him as they came to a cliff, he was thinking about pushing her off it when his eyes spotted a large bat in the tree tops.

"Shut your whole" He snapped at her before pointing up to the animal "I don't need to hear your voice anymore. Gods knows you love the sound of it, but I don't. Now get the damn bat so we can be done here." She was pissed as she pulled out her wand and got the animal out of the tree Draco thought her head might explode. "There now we can go" she turned back to him as he said this shaking her head "Do like never listen to anyone?" She snap before pulling out a note book "We have to edify the animal, take it's photo and then we can return" She tossed him the book "I caught it you can do the rest" Draco just rolled his eyes at her before doing his half, which would have been a lot easier if her spell hadn't sucked and the bat didn't wake up before he could snap a photo of it "Damn it Granger, stop it" He yield at her sick to death of hearing the sound of her voice.

As she was pulling out her wand the bat came back, only this time to dive boom them. Maybe because it was pissed off for being knocked out. At first it was no big deal, they jump out of the way each time it came at them. Draco got sick of waiting for her to knock it back out, so he did. "THERE! Now take its fucking photo already" yet another fight was about to happen when they heard something that sounded like thunder, there wasn't a cloud in the sky though. "What was that?" he asked looking around them uneasy. Granger was standing on some large rocks doing the same thing "Maybe heat lighting" She shrug taking a photo of the bat and then all hell broke loose.

The thunder was not the kind in the sky, if was the thunder of a group of bat wings hiding in a cave Granger happened to unknowingly be standing on. As the bats came flying out of the cave at assume speeds Granger was knocked off the rocks the camera being through into the air and her landing flat on him like a large magnetic slamming into another. They hit the ground at the same time the camera did, it was snapping photos all around them, but that wasn't the worst part! Sure having Granger land on top of him, as he hit the hard ass ground didn't feel so grate to his back or front. That he could of gotten over with a 'Get the fuck off me' or something.

The worst part was when Granger hit him, they kiss! The force of her being through, to slam into him, had been enough to make their lips smash together, in what would look like a positioned kiss. An kind of felt like one too. Both of them were in shock of the whole thing, they didn't know there kiss had been snap shouted into Hogwarts history. All they knew was they were on the ground lips locked and eyes wide open. Once they snapped out of it Granger scrambled off him nether one speaking until a "That didn't happen!" came from her lips. All he could say in response was 'Agreed'

When they got back to class they must of looked like hell, because everyone was starring at them and asking what the hell happened, at which both of them hissed 'I don't want to talk about it' Draco handed over the camera with the notes as the ball rang. He couldn't have known the nightmare about to unfold before them. Granger taking off at top speeds too get, away from him as he stayed behind, not wishing to see her after their little mishap. He only kind of heard the teacher saying one of the younger year classes would be developing the photos later that afternoon.

The rest of the day went by with no trouble, except for the fact he didn't quit know what he thought of that morning kiss. It was gross to think his lips had been locked with that know-it-all bookworm Granger. Yet on some level it was kind of funny too, to know how freaked out she must be knowing she had kissed him. He could have laughed if the fact of the matter wasn't so upsetting to think about. When Draco left his last class he noticed a group of second years staring at him. They seemed to giggle before running off. That seemed to be happening a lot after the first time. He wondered what the hell was so funny as he made his way to dinner only to end up standing outside the doors with Granger and her friends. Along with some other kids as well, he couldn't say anything and neither could he. They felt really awkward around each other. One second year seemed to know way as someone yelled "Granger are you going to through yourself on Malfoy again?" Draco plied turning to the sound of the voice. 'Oh dear god know!' There was a hug rough of laughter form the second years, but no one else seemed to get the joke. "We know he hot, but really Granger control yourself!" Someone else yield. Then another and another "I don't know I think he liked it!" All eyes were on the two of them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco snapped as if he didn't know and then he saw it being waved in the air. A photo that look sooooo wrong to his eyes, there was Hermione hands on his shoulder their faces locked in a kiss as they hit the ground over and over again. "GIVE ME THAT!"


	2. candy apple's are rotten

A/N: I must say I am shocked at how many fan's I have seeing as I haven't been on this site in like 5 years or something like that. Ok just to be clear I got a daughter and husband that take up a lot of my time, but I will try to post something for you each week and sometimes even day. It may not happen and if my writer block of 5 years returns (so sad) I guess we are in trouble, but let hope it doesn't

Chapter 2

Hermione thought she was going to die, as the photo of her kissing Malfoy was waved in the air for all to see. She could hear everyone around her go into silent shock, due to the fact the photo was misleading. It looked like she had thrown herself into his arms in a deep passionate kiss in what would seem to be a moment of lust or something. He had his arms out behind her as if he was catching her in a loving embrace before it started all over again. It didn't even show the rock face she had fallen off of or the tons of bats flying away. Just the two of them in a kissing horror film! She hardly even heard Malfoy screaming to be given the photo; she was utterly humiliated at this point. It wasn't until Draco pulled out his wand and started to chase the second years around the main hall like a crazy person, trying to get his hands on the photo she snapped out of it.

The screams of the younger kid's echoing through the halls 'He going to kill us, run!' and Malfoy looked like he just might kill them too. For the first time she had known him he seemed to have some color in his face, he must have been freaking out. She pulled out her wand finely before yelling "Drop that photo or spend the rest of the night as a rat!" Joining Malfoy in the wizarding world's version of keep away. Second years spread like wild fire in every direction making it unclear which one had the photo. Malfoy ran after one group Hermione after another, only to come up empty handed. It would end with the photo being lost to them as kids made it into their houses.

Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron had also tried to help get the photo back. They were just as unlucky "Hermione? I know you might not wish to answer this, but um….Why is there a photo of you kissing Malfoy?" Harry asked confused sure, but calm, Ron however was starring at her like she was a trader and hissing "What did he do to you to make you do that!" Of course leave it to Ron to think Malfoy had done something to her.

"It…it was an accident" She said before sniffling "There were these bats and I … fell on him and land like that!" She started to cry at the horror of it all as she did her best to explain to her friends she had NOT meant to kiss that git. It had just happened to be a really bad moment to take the photo. "I know what it looks like, but if the photo had show about three feet away you would of saw a rock face and a huge group of bats flying out of it. Not me falling on that git in the worst kiss EVER!" She covered her face as she cried Harry coming to claim her down "We got to get that photo back"

"Shh Hermione, we'll get it, it will be ok" He say softly as she cried into his shoulder. Harry had pull with everyone, so maybe someone be kind and hand over the photo. She couldn't imagine just how wrong she was, this damn photo was being mass-produced and sent all over the school, along with being owled to Draco Malfoy's parents and some other muggle haters.

Once at dinner the photo was all anyone could talk about. Whereas most kids would point out Draco look blindsided in the photo and Hermione looked like she was screaming, it was not the kind of thing a muggle hatter would notice. Her house did their best to convince her they'd get the photo back, but somehow she knew it was too late. She and Malfoy were being poked fun at no matter what house. Her friends even had to hide a laugh about the damn thing a few times. She looked across the tables to see Draco had not come to dinner. He was most likely still trying to find it or hiding from the shame of it all. She just picked at her food until she couldn't take it anymore and said she was going to do homework.

That was not true, her homework was done hours ago, she was going to hide in the only place she knew she could, the library hidden room. On her way there though she heard screaming form a voice she was sure she knew. Hermione snuck up to the door to peek inside. Mr. Malfoy had got the photo by owl an hour ago and when he did, he came straight to his son for an exploration. Sending a howler was not his father style she guessed it didn't really get the point across. Hermione was about to leave when she heard what was being said "How could you let that dirty mudblood kiss you! You're covered with its filth that kind of dirt never comes off Draco!" Draco father just went on and on about the shame he had brought to their family and all Hermione could think was 'over reacting much?' She of course didn't want to admit she too was over reacting. As words like 'Dishonor, disown and disgust' filled the room and hallway. She almost felt bad for Malfoy as he tried to explain to his father, it was not what it looked like. He told his father about the bat's the fall and how Granger would know better than to touch him. Draco's father didn't seem to believe him, even asked him why on earth he thought that such an advice lie would get him off the hook.

She couldn't see anything after ducking behind the door to avoid being seen, but there was a loud whap sound in the room before she could hear the sound of Draco in pain as his father hissed at him 'you better fix this and make that dirty little mudblooded whore pay! Or you'll be sorry' then 'pop' and nothing. Hermione took off running not wishing to be standing there when Draco came out into the hall. She went to her hiding spot and stayed there for hours. She couldn't understand how it had all gone so wrong for her. The school year was starting out grate, she had a hot boyfriend, ok so Ron wasn't hot, cute sure hot not really. Sweet new classes to look forward to and of course best of all friends to lean on.

She had a feeling Ron wasn't about to let this go easy. Though he did seem to have fun saying that she said Malfoy was a horrible kisser, she got the feeling he was just covering up his true feelings with some jokes. She couldn't wait for his tea pot to blow over, her guess he was plotting some kind of ravage on Malfoy for his unwilling part in the matter. She flopped down in a soft chair thinking about it, she still had him as a boyfriend, an classes that were cool even if she had to get picked on about the photo. An on top of that all her friends still loved her. Ok so maybe she had jumped the gun on the worst moment in history.

She still hated the fact she kissed Malfoy and now there was a photo of it being passed around. But she had kind of lied, the kiss though unwelcome an rather sudden had felt kind of nice in a messed up way. She remember thinking Draco lips tasted like a sweet candy apply, his month had been warm, soft and hot. She would never ever tell anyone about that fact she kind of liked it, but she couldn't lie about it either. As it got late she had forgotten Mr. Malfoy telling his son to make her pay or else. All she could think about was trying not to let those poking fun at her get too her.

As soon as she was ready for bed, she noticed all the girls in her room had been staring at her "What?" She asked already knowing it was about the photo. One of the younger kids jumped on her bed and just asked "Is he a good kisser?" For a moment Hermione thought she was being picked on, when she noticed the girls in the room just wanted to know the dirty details.

"I didn't really notice, I mean I was falling, then shaming into him and falling some more. I didn't really have a moment to think about if it was good or not. I was so disgusted and shocked and freaked out all I could think was 'Oh no no no no, that did not just happen" The girls seemed to be disappointed so she put her finger to her chin "Though now that I think about it he did kind of teats like a candy apply….A rotten candy apply" the room filled with laughter as she found she could also just joke the whole matter away. It was easy to make fun of Draco too; he was such a git after all.

"What happened after word?" Someone asked her she just laughed saying they agreed the moment never happened. "How long were you kissing and on the ground before you two got over the shock of it all" She had to think about it, it felt like hours, but it could of only been "Maybe like 8 seconds, wasn't that long" Once she got the dirty details out in the open everyone went to bed.

_Else where_

Draco Malfoy was no wears near as lucky about this whole thing as Granger was. His father wished for him to make her pay. Draco had no idea how to make her pay for the whole mess. Plus his own house kept jumping away from him yelling 'Mudblood grimes' as if he was now diseased because of what happened. No one would speak to him and he got this odd feeling they were not just joking around. Maybe it was all in his head he told himself as he got into bed for the night. All he did was toss and turn listening to the laughter. His mind wondered back and forth over just what to do.

When the sun shinned throw the widow Draco dragged his tired ass out of bed. He was so sleepy he didn't think his brain was going to work much that day. Good thing there were no classes on Saturday, just a trip into town. Draco though tired as fuck made himself look as sexy as ever. He made his way down the hall only to be reminded of that damn photo as a few second years run away from him. He already got his hand hit with his father cane there was no point finding the photo now; it was already too late for that. When he sat down everyone at his table slid away from him "Really are we still playing this game?"He asked only to hear someone hiss "It's no game, you let a mudblood kiss you, you're lucky we haven't band you out of our purebloods group" It was Pansy of course, who else would say such a stupid thing.

"I didn't let her!" He snap at the girl grading a muffin off the table "She fell on me, if I had any idea of what was about to happen I would of just off the cliff!" He then stormed out of the room taking his muffin with him. Things would not be so bad if his two dim witted friends were still around. However their families found another school for them after last year's mishap with the death eaters. His father was one of them, but he got away! (Like I said nothing like the book)

Somehow he had to get Granger for this, as he was walking down the hall some girl said 'You teats like a candy apple, a rotten Candy apply" when he looked to see who it was some paint was dumped on him. He knew the voice well enough as he heard laughter for Ginny and Ron weasel. With a not so quit cleaning spell he was on his way, only to hear that saying again. Draco was sick of it, so he graded some little Gryffindor bitch and cast her under a truth spell. GRANGER had told her doom room girl friends he tasted like rotten apples. That was it Granger was going to pay, how dare she make fun of him when this whole thing was her fault!

Once in town he tailed her keeping back to make sure no one saw him. He waited for her to go into the book store alone like she always did. He followed her in to his delight she was in the back only looking up when he graded her by the shirt and shoved her ageist the wall his wand at her thought "Go ahead and scream I dare you." He hissed as she struggled to get to her own wand, stupid girl put it down to read. He shoved his arm into her though chocking her some. "How dare you make jokes at what you did to me out there, I should kill you." His eye were screaming kill the bitch as his mind held him back from doing so "I may teats like rotten applies, but you teats like wet dirt, in other words MUD which is all to fitting a mudblood"

She looked scared for a moment before it went any. Replaced by anger as she kicked him for what he was saying. She tried for her wand but he knocked her down making sure to pin her under him. An then something just slipped into his mind. If she really thought he teats like that then she should be filled with the bad teats all day. Suddenly he was kissing her deeply making sure the girl would never get the teats of him out of her month. Which meant he'd have to teats her all day, but it was all good she had cherry lip gloss on making it rather yummy

Someone cleared their thought making Draco jump off her. He hadn't noticed the girl under him was rather enjoying what was happening to her. The shop keeper made him leave for being so loud along with Granger, who ran off as soon as they exited the building. He made his way outside of town some, believing he'd be getting in trouble for what he did. Only no one came to punish him for jumping Granger at all. Not for hurting her, not for threading to kill her and defiantly not for kissing her.

He was leaning on a fence when someone hit him with a push spell "About time" He said turning around. He was thinking it be the dream team only to see Granger. "Where is the rest of your group? Off to make a mod to come get me?" He taunted her, only for her to smirk "Nope" She walked toward him before shoving him hard ageist the fence. Just as he had done to her back in the bookstore, only he wasn't scared. He was a bit lost as to what the hell she was really up too. Suddenly she was tossing him to the ground to pin him down. "Granger what are you doing?" he had to ask seeing as he could easily toss her off him. "Just returning the favor" then they were kissing again. Something he had done to piss her off had somehow turned into a favor? He was even more lost then before.

What he didn't know was Hermione had in fact run to tell her friend. Only to trip and fall on Snape of all people. He had a potion in his hands he was planning to use on Draco mother in hopes of winning the women heart. It was full of fake feeling for the man you last kissed. He planned to kiss her cheek and slip her it i onto her hand. However it had spilled all over Hermione which made her want the last guy she kissed 'Draco'.

As they were kissing he noticed she was really getting into it. They were rolling around in the ground just making out when he felt her hand slip down to his paints. 'Was this for real?' he had to wonder why her friends were not on him. On that note, why were they doing this in the first place? He had little time to think when a cold hand run over his cock "Granger what are you doing to me?" That potion was on her cloths her lips her skin and all the contacted was making his brain freeze up. He like her couldn't think for shit, all he wanted was more of her. He moaned a bit louder then he would have liked as she started to play with him. Things were about to get real hot in the grass as they started rip each other cloths off.


	3. Leave it to Snape

A/n: I got nothing to say to you except Thank you! Lol

Chapter 3

Draco lay next to Granger at a complete lose for words. Somehow they went for sickened by the idea of being kissed by the other, to full out sex in the middle of no ware. He couldn't think as to why this had happened. He just went over it all in his head. Nothing changed yesterday, he knew that much, but today had been eventful. In all truth he had kind of hoped to be kick out of school. He had hoped to have a reason never to come back. How did this happen? His mind was brought back to the girl lying on his chest when she moved. She had passed out after the sex and he had thought about just leavening her there, but somehow he didn't think he should, it just make it worse.

She sat up slowly rubbing her head and looking form side to side as if she didn't know what she was doing there. Draco sat up behind her to see if she had something to tell him yet. As soon as he touched her bare back she jump wide eyed as she looked into his face. No words just this long stare that told him she had no clue what she was doing there and that was a bad thing. That meant something or someone had put her and him under a spell. Slowly she looked down to see they were naked and the silence was over. She was screaming louder then he thought his ears could take. "**NO!** NO! _NO_!" was the only word she was screaming as she grade her things. That was when he noticed her things were kind of wet. Sure he had noticed when they were making out. Now however it meant something that could explain all this madness.

"What's on your clothes?" He asked her as he pulled on his own. She was too busy saying no as if that would change anything. In his annoyance he took hold of her arm, hard maybe hard enough to leave a burse "GRANGER SHUT UP!" she turned to him with big brown tarried eyes making Draco feel kind of bad "Sorry, but what done is done, all I want to know is why….Your clothes are kind of wet, what is on them?" he let go of her putting his hands down "It won't change anything, but maybe we can make scene of what just happened"

"Nothing happened" She said in a cold empty voice, glaring at him "You got that Malfoy nothing happened here" She didn't seem to care to make scene of it, but somehow her words bothered him. How could she say nothing happened? When all kinds of things happened, in ways Draco couldn't bring himself to understand. It wasn't just sex or at least it didn't feel that way. There had been all these feelings; he needed to understand them.

"You can deny this all you want Granger, but it did happen all over this place. In all kinds of ways; for the entire world to see; I'd like to know just why the fuck it did and right now my only clue is why your clothes are wet, now spill it or I'm going to tell everyone about this"

"You wouldn't dare! You're father have your head!" She screamed right back at him crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip. He looked so damn cute, and he was so sexy. She touched her head; this wasn't good it was all over her stuff. She broke down telling him what she knew. Not because she wanted too, but because her clothes were still wet form the potion. "After you attacked me in the bookstore I ran to tell everyone and have you beat the fuck out of for it" She looked up at him he seemed to have guessed that much "I wasn't looking when I ran down Snape, he had some potion that got all over me. After….after that I came here, he said I should wash it off right away, called it a kind of lust spell."

"Well it was defiantly that, but why me, why not one of your boyfriend?" He of course could of just said something like 'Oh it because I'm so hot and their so not.' But Draco was looking for real answers. Hermione was moving toward him, which made him back away "We should get back now before someone knows we're gone….still" She nodded before saying "He said it made you lust for the last person to kiss you, which was you" He was following her back into town "Why did you kiss me anyways?"

"You told everyone it left a bad teat in your month. So I thought I'd make you teats it all day as a kind of pay back" He guessed he too still felt under the influence. Once in town they made sure to stay away from each other being just in time for the last ride back to the school. Draco wondered again what lust spell would make him feel like he was with the 'one' but chose to let it go. He sent his father a latter telling him how he scared Granger, but left out the fact he kissed her and later fucked her. His hope was his father would late that be enough of a pay back.

Hermione washed everything tossing her cloths out and scrubbing the hell out of her body. She had two or more very upsetting problems. The first one being she just had sex with Malfoy. If that wasn't bad enough she was dating Ron, which meant she just cheated on him with MALFOY! Now Hermione had been with one other guy before, thank gods for small favorers she kill herself is Malfoy had been her first lover. But her first lover was her ex-boyfriend and not Ron. All of these were very upsetting to her, but none as upsetting as the fact, she knew if Malfoy had not given into her she would of raped him. Do to the fact the potion was only meant to be taken in small anomies, like a drop in the palm of your hand.

Hermione knew what she was doing when she used the push spell; she had meant to knock him down to rip his clothes off. Beat him up to make him comply; lucky for her once it was on his skin he too was under its power. Her biggest worry was the one thing she didn't tell her unwilling lover. Snape said once the potion was in your body enough, it would never go away. She could feel the obsession taking hold of her already. Malfoy; had not got enough of it to feel the same way. He had pulled back when she moved too him. Now; her problem was finding out just how to make her obsession hers without letting anyone know about it.


	4. the deal

Chapter 4

Hermione sat next to Ron like a zombie; he was talking about going somewhere to snug. She didn't hear a word of it. Her eyes had spotted Malfoy sitting with a girl who couldn't keep her hands off him. It was driving her crazy! She wanted so badly to go rip the slut off him and drag him away like a cave girl. "Hermione are you listening to me?" Ron asked but she said nothing, because she didn't care what he was saying. She knew this was not of her own free will, but she couldn't stop herself. When Ron touched her, she just about jumped out of her skin. "Hermione; what is going on with you today? You haven't said two words too me and" He followed her eyes "You've been staring at Malfoy for like an hour. Did he do something to you?"

She felt like she had just been bitch slapped, did he do something to her? YES, that git with the hot butt and big dick had done a lot of things to her. Things she wanted him to do again, she was so obsession with him she'd take him hitting her right then. "No" She lied which she still sucked at it, cause Ron took her hand asking why she was lying, when she pulled it away her sleeve rolled down just enough so Ron could see the black and blue mark shaped in a hand on her wristed where Draco had grade hold of her. He started to freak out "It's nothing Ron, really, no big deal" If he saw the one's on her neck he'd know she was right.

"No big deal, are you for real? Who did this to you?" Suddenly his eyes snap on Draco "It was him, he did this didn't he! I'm going to kill him!" He was grading for his wand, ready to go crazy on Malfoy, but Hermione stopped him.

"It wasn't him" She lied again only this time it sounded like the truth. "Malfoy hasn't even talked to me scene the whole photo mess" Again another lie, that sounded good. She was getting better at it. This was good she could keep Malfoy safe for what he did to her, bad because she was getting good at lying. "It was just some random guy making trouble, no worries" She patted his hand as she got up to see Draco was looking at her. As were a few other people in the room, seeing as Ron had made such a scene. The look on Draco's face was so sexy, she just wanted to run to him and hump his brains out. He looked really shocked; she had lied to keep him safe. She couldn't help the smirk that played over her lips before leaving the room.

Ron was still following her all up in her grill about the braces. Just to shut him up she snug him for a little while. What she found was she was dating a bad kisser, worse the whole time all she could think was how good a kisser Draco was. Ron was no candy apple, he tasted more like corn. Nothing wrong with corn, it just wasn't as good as candy apple's. It was also the first time they kissed when it was over an she was giving him this weird look. He made the mistake of asking her 'what wrong?' Luck would have it, she didn't blurt out anything about corn. She just said "This feels wrong to me, I feel like I am kissing my brother. I'm sorry Ron I can't do this" She then took off as fast as she could to hide in the girl's bathroom.

She couldn't began to understand why it had felt so wrong at first, but then when your mind can't stop thinking about one boy, and your kissing another it should feel wrong. She knew then she had to find out just what was spilled on her and how to stop her from jumping Draco in a dark hallway. Ron had been upset leaving without much more to say then an 'ok'. She did feel bad, but seeing as she did cheat on him in away. It was wrong for her to keep dating him. Her mind was lost in thought as to what book she might find the potion in and how to fix this madness she was feeling when she saw him again.

Draco was alone making his way out toward the Quidditch field. Broom in hand, she followed him making sure no one saw him. Hermione must have just whacked him fly for hours before he noticed her. He land inside the viewing box in front of her "What are you doing here?" He seemed annoyed she had been whacking. Hermione bit her lip, did she lie to him? Could she lie to him? No she really couldn't, she was just so in fake love with him it was madding.

"Watching you" She said it simply moving closer to him. He seemed to be looking her over "I haven't been able to fix what that potion did to me. So I am a little crazy right now. Not crazy enough to hurt my friends, but crazy enough to be stocking you" Honesty always was the best policy her mother said, maybe she was right. Cause Draco made a kind of 'oh' face as he got what she was saying too him. She watched as he looked around before motioning for her to follow him behind the bleachers. Once there he put his broom down pulling her to him

"You still want to fuck me?" His hands where moving over her back and sides making her eyes close she couldn't think of a better feeling "Granger, answer me. Is the reason you're stocking me, because you want to shag again?" Hermione looked up into his eyes before jumping him with a deep kiss. Moment later they where snogging; each other like brains out. Hermione couldn't of know Draco was trying to see if this time he felt the same way as the last time they shagged. All she knew was he was willing to be with her again.

Draco pull back from her having to hold her back for a while, she must have had a crazy look in her eyes because he said "Don't worry, we're going to shag just not here, don't much like the idea of someone seeing us or being a bit chilly" He then showed her a hidden doorway that lead into a small bedroom. One that she beat no teacher knew about. It screamed horny teenage boy's shag shack. Once there was a small firer going Draco turned to her "I made this in second year, as a place to just hide form people. Later it started to have better uses." He sat down on the bed patting the spot next to him, for her to join him. She didn't just join him. She jumped him pulling off their clothes in a mad attempt to get as close to him as humanly possible.

To her delight Malfoy just let her have at him, he seemed to be enjoying himself in a way she was not sure she liked. Once under the covers, her hands on his chest Hermione looked down into his eyes "Let get one thing clear Malfoy, I am out of my mind because of this potion. I don't have any real feelings for you and you disgust me…But I am pleased you're going along with this, I think my crazy could get out of hand if you didn't and I might do something unforgivable"

"I know" He sat up running a hand through her hair "I found out what Snape had when you knocked him over, _Roofie-labarga _we can fix it together, till then to avoid any unpleasant rape scenes, I can just play along. An no one will ever have to know" He started to kiss her, what he had said was mostly true, he just left out that he was using her to feel that love he had never felt before. He just hoped it was still there this time around. Granger was hard on him, but it was fine, he was under control this time around. So each time she started to get too rough he stop her and remind her he had a game tomorrow.

Their shag was an odd mix of lust, want, need, passion and compaction. Whereas Draco was giving passion, compaction, and filling a need. Hermione was just plan lustly, full of want and also filling a need. Even being after two very different kinds of needs they both found what they were after. He knew it take her while to make the potion that fix her. Which meant he had to make sure too enjoy this dirty pleaser while it was still willing to play with him. "Here is the deal Granger"


	5. Is it love or rape?

Chapter 5

It had been a few days scene the deal was set in place. With Draco's help Hermione was able to find what it would take to fix her. However she was in no hurry do to the spell she was under. An to her amassment Draco didn't seem to be in much of a hurry either. She could tell he really enjoyed there day shags. She didn't know why he got into it as much as he did, but when they were kissing or shagging she could feel something form him, a kind of need passed one of a spell. Maybe he was just addicted to sex. It was possible he did seem the type that would have that problem. Yet she wasn't so sure that was it, because he always held her for a while after they shagged. She had passed it off as him catching his breath at first, but the other day she had to leave as soon as they were done. He looked rather upset by the fact she was not staying to just be close to him.

As she sat with her friends playing a stupid truth or dare game her mind was on, Draco. He couldn't make it for their meet up, because he had to whip his Slytherin team into shape, as he put it. She had thought he look rather cute when he was talking about how he was going to beat her house this year. Hermione was snap back to the game, when someone called her name. "Ok Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked her making the older girl bite her lip, saying truth. "Truth hmmm, how many boy's have you slept with and who?"

"I'm not answering that" Hermione said as the sound of a chicken what off over her head. She had forgotten that until she told at least Ginny the truth, it would not stop. At first everyone just kept picking at her, she knew if she said one the chicken would become the word liar. With all eyes on her she snapped "Fine, two my ex-boyfriend before Ron and some other guy who is not impotent" The chicken had stopped, no sigh of liar until the words 'not impotent' let her lips. Now everyone was asking who he was, while Ron looked like he was going to kill someone. Hermione panicked as the word liar got so big she could see it "I didn't even want to sleep with him! I was under a spell; I don't want to play anymore!" She screamed wildly as the word 'popped' away with the truth and she run out of the room crying.

Her friends however had frozen in place with her words. Someone had put their dear sweet Hermione under a spell, making her sleep with them? No wonder this guy was impotent, he had _**raped **_their friend! No one said a word, but everyone was thinking it, they were going to find out just who raped Hermione and KILL THEM!

Draco sat alone in his hidden room, just thinking about Hermione. They didn't call each other by first name that was part of the deal. But when he thought of her, it was no longer Granger, or mudblood, it was Hermione. He knew he was in love with the girl, he'd known after their second time together. He felt it deep in his soul, even if her feelings for him where fake, to him they felt real. It was like he could trust her, hold her, love her and know she would love him back. That was something Draco was not use too. The only person who ever seemed to love him back without question was his mum. Even his father acted like he was a mistake form time to time.

The potion that would fix her was boiling close by him, within a week this would be over and his truth love would hate his guts again. He knew it would never work between them do to his family and her friends, but he couldn't help the deep empty feeling he got when he thought about her hating him again. He didn't know if he could handle her looking at him with disgust. All he knew was he loved her, wish to run away with her and never let her go. Just to feel like someone loved him, all of him. Not his money, his name, or his damn blood.

The hidden door flow open as Hermione came in crying. He moved too her quickly pulling her close to claim her down. Some soft kisses on the lips and she relaxed into his arms "Tell me what is wrong Granger" he hated that; he just wanted to call her by first name. She sniffled before telling him about a truth or dare game. She might have panicked because of all the questioning, but Draco had other worried "Did you tell them it was me?" He asked having to know if he was about to be aridest for rape. Sure he could explain the first time an get away with it, but all the other times when he was 'helping her' that would not go over well. He knew in his heart no one would see it as helping her, they'd see it as using her to fill his own selfish needs, which it was. He also knew she might decide that too, once she could think start.

He would not fight it, if that was what she did to him. He take it, he'd let his family disown him, the world hate him, and spend his life in jail with no powers. If it meant he got to be with her just a moment longer like this, he'd sell his damn soul. "No, I couldn't tell them it was you." He felt some small relief with her words. "They'll hate me, if they knew I was sleeping with you"

"Hay now, no they wouldn't" He made her look up at him running a soft hand through her hair "They'd clam I raped you Granger. They'd come after me, we both know the truth about the first time, but they would never see it that way. I am the bad guy here to them, I always have been and I always will be" He kissed her softly holding her close to him. "When this is over, you may decide to tell them. If you do, know it will never be you they hate, just me" he couldn't know his words made her feel a little real care for him. As they started too kiss and move toward the bed for a rather loving shag. This would stay with them for years to come.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying the feel of the love they shared. Even if it wasn't real on one side, right then it was the best moment of their lives. Draco looked over to the potion that would take it all away. He didn't know he was able to hate a potion as much as he hated that one. Hermione rolled over him smiling down into his face "You know I get the feeling your enjoying this" he smiled back at her before taking her into a deep kiss.

"So what if I am?" He asked, but she never answered. They could hear the bell ringing singling it was time to come inside. They had to go their spear ways after that and to Draco's dismay, Hermione's friends had put the word out someone had raped her. They didn't tell any teachers, just other house members. All of which had become her guard dogs. Draco knew then it was over, they would not let her out of their site, until he was punished for what happened.

Each day was a torment for both of them, only being able to steal glances at each other as their love slipped away into nothingness. When the potion was done, he had to owl it too her. Her friends wouldn't leave her side. It was hard to put it in a bottle, box it up, and send it away with no words added. Such as Hermione I love you, he just sat an cried alone in his little room. The loss of the fake love being too much for his lonely heart to bare. If he had known, that one stupid kiss in the woods would lead to this; he would have done it all over again. Just to feel for a few short days, someone loved him.

The thing that got him most was when he read the potion; he had thought it take a few months. It however didn't because the love of his life, kept all kinds of bottles of potion fixings on hand. She had everything they'd need, meaning he got a few days to feel something more. He had no idea if he would step out of his hidden room to be beaten, or arrested for raping the women he loved, nor did he care. He just wanted his Hermione back.

Hermione was going crazy as her friends followed her every single move. They didn't just think she was raped, no they knew! Or at least that is what they kept telling her. She tried to tell them it wasn't like that. It wasn't his fault either, but no one would listen. Once the cure was in her hands, she had a hard time taking it. She also had to lie about what it was, so no one thought it was some mean joke form 'rape man' She got away long enough to go into the girls room. She had to make a chose, drink it now and become herself or not. The fact she couldn't be close to Draco was driving her crazy, she missed him and that made life even harder. She even forgot to do one of her papers last night!

With that in mind she drank it down as fast as she could. Just waiting for the so called love for Malfoy to go away. 'Wait I thought of him as Malfoy and not Draco" She thought opening her month she tried to call him Draco and at last it just felt WRONG! She was back to normal! No more 'love' for that git Malfoy! She became over joyed doing a little dance of freedom, but then something hit her. His words about her having to chose to turn him in or not. "_When this is over, you may decide to tell them. If you do, know it will never be you they hate, just me"_ Something pulled at her heart strings, she remember everything that happened after that and his last words to her about enjoying it. '_What if I am?'_

She also had to think about how this all started, sure the kiss in the woods had been the big starting point, but if Malfoy hadn't attacked her in the bookstore, she would not have run into Snape. Of course if she hadn't said he tasted like a rotten candy apple, he never would have attacked her. The whole first time was a mix of both their faults and Snape's. What about all the times afterword? Was he really helping her form raping him or was he just out for something for himself? Hermione couldn't be sure, but she knew one thing Malfoy was a git and she hated him! That however was not a good enough reason to say he raped her. So, she would let it go, deciding he had helped her to not cross a line even if he was after sex for himself.

Hermione exited the bathroom to rejoin her friends with the biggest smile on her face. They asked her why she was so happy and she couldn't help but say "I'm free of the past and I'm ready for the real world!" No one understood of course, but that didn't matter. She seemed to be acting happier, still they tried to push for answers, but Hermione just said 'I told you, he didn't want to either' Maybe someday they'd believe her.

The next day Hermione sat down in class, all was good in her world until she heard Malfoy and Harry getting into a fight just outside the door. Malfoy was back to his old ass whole self again. When their eyes meant she couldn't help the glare, at her ex-lover. She noticed he looked away as soon as he saw it. Maybe he was still worried she'd turn him in? Well out of kindness, she'd owl him later and let him know she wasn't going too. She didn't notice the hurt in his eyes when he saw hate in hers for him once more. She couldn't have know what it looked like, after all Malfoy never showed any feelings unless he was really upset.

a/n: Do you want more or should this be the end?


	6. Token

Chapter 6

Draco felt like he was dying when an owl form Hermione informed him, she fully hated hit guts, but would not turn him in for rape. Stating even though he should have stayed away from her, she knew it was better than her raping him out of madness. She then went on to tell him never to speak of what happened and to leave her alone! Or she'd tell her friends about the bookstore fight. He didn't know what hurt more, the nonstop reminder she hated him, the leave her alone part or that fact she seemed to think he had just wanted sex out of the whole thing. The fact she had never noticed how deeply in love with her he was made him want to walk in front of a bus.

Draco had spent weeks taking sneak peeks at her hoping to see her looking at him the way she had before. She not only wouldn't look his way that way, she wouldn't look his way at all! If she saw him, she made a bee line for the fasted rout away from him. At dinner she sat with her back to his table and when his first game came. The one he had been working so hard to win, the one he knew she knew matter a lot to him, Hermione hadn't even show up, even though it was against her own house. He had managed to win, by pure insane luck. The snick had latterly flow into his out starched hand, Draco sighed even though he beat Potter it just didn't fill his heart with joy.

Draco started a sad empty patter after that, more girls in his bed than ever before. More trips into town to drink his life away and more thoughts of just ending his life all together. He was slightly drunk always. He had also got a camera he paid good money for. With the help of some potions and spells Draco moved through the halls at times, following Hermione the only way he could invisibility. He had taken to snapping photos of her, as just something to hold onto. Sure it was kind of creepy, but when your true love hates your guts, creepy was all that was left.

Sometimes he just follow her around, watch her reading in the library or talking with her friends. He heard them make fun of him a lot, which always hurt to see her laughing at him, but he couldn't stop himself. Just to be close to her made him feel a little bit better. He spent a lot of time flipping through photos of her, or just watching her. Somehow he managed to keep good grades, deep down he was thinking about if they were both heads next year she couldn't avoid him. The first half of the year went by fast for everyone but Draco. However as time drawl closer to the Charismas holiday, Draco did something crazy.

Draco bout Hermione a few really nice gifts, first a book he knew she'd been dying to have. Then a heart shape necklace with a purple stone. Just to make sure she didn't know it was him and finely an owl of her very own, he had heard her say a few times how much he'd like her own Owl. He had them all packed and ready for shipping for when the big day came. No clue would be given, just her name on them and a short note, which he didn't write. Draco used a private mailing group as away to make sure no one found out it was him.

At that very moment he was sitting on the train, someone would pick him up at the station and he'd get to spend time at home for a few days. All the years before this one, he had looked forward to it. This year all he could think was how much being apart from Hermione bugged him. If she had been staying at school that year he would of as well, but she was going to the Weasel family's home like Potter. Draco had brought some of his snap shots of Hermione with him. He could at last look at them when alone. The train came to a stop sending kids running off to greet their loved ones. Draco staid where he was watching his love joined her group, for hugs and such. He took one last photo of her smiling as she handed something to Ginny. "That is going to be a nice one." He said putting his things away to exit the train and meet up with his mum.

Narcissa asked Draco about every little thing she could. His mother hug him a few times once alone and just chatted up a storm. Sometimes he had to wonder how his father had won her over. Like himself Draco father was cold and hard to get to, but his mum was just so bright and cheery. Maybe that was part of why he loved Hermione so much. She seemed to see the best in everyone except him of course, kind of like his mum. Draco did his best to act happy, tell his mum all the great things that happened at school that year. He had to make up a few do to his suckly life, but that was nothing new. "I missed you so much baby" She hug him one more time before going inside the large house. Draco said much the same as he joined her and his father for dinner.

It was Christmas at last! Hermione had just about jump out of her bed on Ginny floor to rush to get dressed. After the awful beginning to this school year she was looking forward to a new year. She was also happy to see her life was back on track. She had gone out of her way to make sure of it. Cutting as much time as she could of seeing, speaking or dealing with Malfoy at all costs had made it all possible. She had finely got her friends to believe she was not raped; it was just a very long lasting potion and she had not wished to share the ugly truth of it all. She did tell them a lot of it, but left out the fact her lover was Malfoy and he had used her for sex.

Her life was filled with love and she couldn't be happier at how well it was going. She did however noticed Malfoy looked kind of different. It almost seemed like he was drunk a lot, but she didn't care it was not her problem! Once the whole group was up and feed the gifts where passed around. Everyone pleased with what was got or given. As she was handing Harry his, a huge black owl flow in the window, it had a cage which held other gifts and a card in it beck. Fred took the card looking it over "It's for you Hermione" He said handing it over.

This was odd; she got all the gifts from everyone she knew, who sent her an owl cage with gifts in it? All eyes were on her as she opened the card. The hand writing was kind of hard to read, she had to read it three times over before reading it out loud:

"_To the girl of my dreams Hermione, I hope this day finds you well. Here are some small tokens of my affiance loving you from afar yours truly forever PS. All that in or on the cage is for you" _

Ginny ask who it was form of course, Hermione looked the card over there was no name "It…It doesn't say" She heard a lot of open the gifts, before turning back to noticed the owl was on the cage! "Oh my gods whoever it is got me an owl!"

"WOW, this guy must really like you!" Harry said as Ron and his brothers nodded in agreement. She pulled out what was in the cage. The first few things being for her new pet and then two boxes. She opened the bigger one first and gasped as she held the first addition of 'A Hogwarts history' soon to be passed around with a 'be careful with it' form her as she turned to the last gift. She slowly opened it to find a lovely gold heart shape necklace with a purple stone "It's beautiful!" The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out who sent the gifts and naming her new pet 'Token'.


	7. The night of murder

A/n: Sorry short, but enjoy

Chapter 7

Draco was in his bathroom, all day long nothing much had happened. They did the gift giving thing without words as always. Thanked each other and went about their day as if it where any other. Draco spent most the day looking at Hermione's photo's as he wondered just what her face might have looked like when she got his gifts. He shut the box thinking nothing of it as he left it on his bed, before going to shower off. He dressed for the dinner party they would be going to before drying his hair with a spell. When he was done he heard something drop in his room. Draco exited his bathroom thinking it was one of the houseflies, only to find his father next to his bed.

His photo box on the floor, with the photo's splashed across the floor like wet paint. Lucius Malfoy was holding one of the photo's in his hand. Draco already knew which one, it had been one of the few dirty photo's Hermione let him take while they were still shagging. She was on top of him, tossing her head back and screaming his name. His father look eyes bugged out of his head, as his hand gripped the photo and the utter horror on the older man face, made Draco grip his wand.

Suddenly all the photo's where on fire as his father turned to him with murder in his eyes "YOU!" Lucius screamed as he raised his wand, moment later Draco went flying throw the air into a wall so hard it cracked "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, CALLING YOURSELF A MALFOY, PUREBLOOD AFTER BRING SUCH FILTH TO YOURSELF!" The screaming went on along with a whole lot of punishment. As Draco was throw form wall to wall to floor, to ceiling, through doors and down stairs.

Narcissa Malfoy came running to the noise when she saw her son bloody body being tossed around. She screamed "Lucius stop your killing him!" his father didn't listen; suddenly he was under attack by Narcissa trying to save Draco's life. Draco heared his father screaming a burning spell before feeling his mother land on him. What he hadn't seen was the spell was amid at him and Narcissa had jump in the way to protect him from it. "MUM!" Draco cried out as he graded her wand to defend them as best he could form his father. He managed to knock his father into another room, before pulling his mother and himself to their feet and running away. He found the first houseilfe he could Sip "Go get help Sip NOW my father trying to kill us!" As he said this Lucuis came through the doors attacking Draco and Narcissa. With more dark spells, Draco already knew his father had locked the house down, so he couldn't get out, Sip power was stronger. He just hoped that she knew somewhere to go. As he fought back ageist his crazed father.

Sip was so scared she bit her hand before going to the house she spyed on a lot for her Master. Popping into the middle of the Wesley dinner table she turned to Molly and screamed "MUST COME WITH SIP NOW THE MASTER MALFOY IS TRYING TO KILL THE YOUNG LORD AND HIS DA MISS. MASTER!" Everyone was in shock "Please hurry, da Miss. Master might be dead already and da young lord he look blood mess. He hurt vary bad!"


	8. eep

Chapter 8

Draco was standing over his mother's body as he held his ground ageist his father. He had been lucky enough to defend off his father so far. But he was badly hurt, were as Lucius Malfoy was slightly burnt. Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, when a cry came from down the hall came. Help had finely arrived. Draco starred at his father as if daring him to stay only for him to hiss "_You better hope your mudblood slut parents are just as lucky as you on this night" _Seconds later someone came crashing into the room. **"This isn't over Draco!"** His father screamed before making his escape.

Draco's knees buckled as he saw Potter face running toward him. It looked like the kid had somehow been where ever Sip went to get help. Draco fell forward only for Harry to catch him, helping him to the floor. Draco knew he was about to pass out do to how hard it was to breath and keep his eyes open. He had to warn Potter and make sure his Mum was looked after first. "Mum…Help my Mum first" He could hear Potter saying a slight 'ok' but before he could go look at Narcissa Draco breath out "He's going….after….Granger's family…._too"_ That was the last he said before all went black.

Harry wasn't sure what to do as he took hold of Malfoy form hitting the ground next to his mother. Harry heard the other members of the party entering the room now all wands at the ready, but it was too late Mr. Malfoy had got away. Seeing as Ms. Wesley was there now, Harry was more than happy to pass off Malfoy and move to his mother. However before Draco passed out his words were clearly a very real warning. Mr. Wesley looked to his two oldest sons "With me" They all 'popped' out to go get Hermione's parents.

"Fred, pick him up, George, get his Mother." The twins did as they were told as Sip handed them flu powder. Believing they might be too injured to travel any other way. Ms. Wesley sent Ron first to give the Med-witches time to get ready. George took Narcissa throw fallowed by Fred and Draco. Hermione was next. Ginny, Harry and Ms. Wesley were all that was left "Sip can you wait for the W.G. too arrive before cleaning up the mess?" Sip nodded her head as Ginny was sent to the hospital next. Once, Harry was on his way. Molly got some things for the two injured Malfoy's before leaving as well.

To Hermione's great relief her parents were fine, but it turned out Malfoy warning was very veiled. His father was in there home when the Wesley's 'popped' in. Lucky no one was hurt Mr. Malfoy sadly got away again. "What is going on Hermione? Why was that man attacking us?" Her mother asked, as many faces looked her way hoping for an answer.

"I wish I knew Mum, the only people that can answer that are both in critical condition right now." She felt a sudden pull on her heart strings, Draco could die, his mum could die, and somehow their deaths would be her fault, but she'd never know why. She'd never know what sent Lucius Malfoy off the deep end and after her family. All she'd know is Draco might have used his last words to save her and her family. She couldn't begin to understand how someone who hated her so much would let his dying words save her. _'What happened in that house, to make Draco try and save muggles?'_

No one wished to leave the hospital, as Ron parents told people over and over again what little they knew. Hermione just held her parents hands keeping an eye on Draco door. They were told he would pull through, but his Mother was most likely not going to make it. The spell that hit her, had burned her internal organs to the point, no potion or spell would ever fix the damage. A med-witch had left Draco along only a few minutes ago, claiming she be right back. Hermione noticed the door open making everyone looked too see who was there. Of course it could only have been one person.

"Where is my mum?" Draco voice was hardly a whispered, but Hermione could hear it. She came to him before anyone else could move taking hold of his waist and shoulders to help him stand. "Take me too her" he whispered in a soft sad voice. He must have known they believed she was dying. Hermione didn't ask anything she just said a soft 'alright' as she helped him down the hall to his mother's room. News reporters were snapping photos of them as they moved down the hall. Everyone trying to get Draco to answer wild made up stories, as the hospital team tried to push them out the door.

She didn't notice everyone had followed her, but waited outside the door to Ms. Malfoy room once she entered. Draco took a chair moving it as close to the bed as he could just to hold his mother's hand and whisper softly to his mother. His words were full of the sound of guilt and comfort, as he did his best to sooth the women pain. Hermione left the room, knowing this was a moment Malfoy would wish to be along with his mother. As midnight came around, so did a sad amusement, Narcissa Malfoy had passed away.

Draco had never left her side; he held her hand the whole time. Just telling her everything would be alright. There was little else he could do for her; he blamed himself for all this. If he had not been so stupid to fall in love with Hermione, and keep hoping she'd feel the same, if he had never taken her photo or slept with her, if he had been stronger, faster, or anything but himself, his mother would not of needed to die to protected his worthless life from his father. Med-witches did their best to comfort him, but Draco pain was too deep. No one would get to see him for a few days.

The Grangers had been staying with the Wesley's for the past two days. There house was on a kind of wizarding lock down to keep them safe until Mr. Malfoy was found. Draco Malfoy would be joining them soon for a few reasons. The number one reason, he had no other known family to go to. Turned out Narcissa was somehow related to Molly, which meant she could take him in. Seeing how the house was filled with people inside and out, Draco would also be safe there for the time being. And finely the hope was that maybe someone there could get the boy to tell them what happened.

Charlie and Bill had moved into a room together, while Harry, Ron, Fred and George got a room as well. Percy got a crap load of stuff dumped in his room; he still wouldn't talk to his family for whatever reason. The med-witches believed a room of Draco's own would give him better rest, of course. Mr. and Miss. Granger also needing a room, made the already cramped house feel even smaller. There was almost no wears to be alone, no piece or quit and worst of all. There were talks of bring other members of Hermione's family to stay there as well, just encase!

Before Draco showed, everyone took turns hiding in his soon to be room, just to get a second alone. However it was short lived as Draco Malfoy joined the party two days after his mother died. An with him, came reporters, people talking to him about his family business, his family money, bills, funeral plans, and many, many more. All trying to get things done as fast as they could, with the only person they could, Draco Malfoy was not really Molly Wesley's kid yet. There was a shit load of papers to file out before that could happen and Molly hadn't gotten the chase to even ask the boy, if he'd like her to do it. It was a completed mad house!

When Mr. Wesley could no longer take it they started to case reports as far off the lawn as they could. Told anyone just dropping in to see Draco, they had to make an appointment by owl and sent them on their way. It took hours for all the people who didn't need to be there form just coming on by. As if that was a really safe plan too began with. Anyone of them could have been Mr. Malfoy using a potion or spell to hide his true face after all. Ginny, Hermione, and Ms. Granger cooked all afternoon for the large mess of people they needed to feed. Thank the gods; no one in the house hold had to pay for it. Hogwarts had sent them all the food they'd need.

As the table was being set Hermione made her move to go see Draco for the first time scene she left him alone with his dying mother. She tapped lightly on the door before hearing a soft 'come in' from him. "Hay Malf…" He cut her off, with a sharp 'Don't call me by that name' Hermione was a bit taken back at first, but then seeing what he'd been through understood he must hate his father a lot now, and would wish no ties with the man. "Sorry to bother you Draco" God that felt weird to say "It just dinner is ready, and I was wondering, if you wish to eat here alone or down at the table with the rest of us?"

"Neither" Draco looked up into her eyes "I rather eat here, with you" He wasn't hitting on her or anything. He just didn't want to be alone nor did he wish to be crewed. Hermione nodded a slight 'ok' before asking what he'd like to eat. She made a place for them to eat which end up being on his bed with a small table stand to put their food on and then got them dinner. At first they just ate, not a word was said. But when Draco looked up at her, he saw the necklace he had given her. Draco felt a tiny ping in his gut as he put his fork down. "Granger, I know what everyone wants to know and I don't know if I can tell them the whole story….You may not wish it once you know what happened."

Hermione made shore to close the door and sound proof the room as she turned to him "Whatever you tell me stay's between us, as long as you need it too" This was the moment she and everyone else in the wizarding world had been waiting for. Just what had drove Lucius Malfoy to kill his own wife and try to kill his only child, she didn't wish to sound excited, so she took a deep breath. "Please go on, tell me what happen"

Draco watched her every move and could tell she was about ready to burst with all the questions she was coming up with. He would have smiled at how cutie she was, if he wasn't so damn miserable. "I guess I should start from the beginning…I spent the better part of this year trying to find all the photo's of our history kiss" That was true "I had a good amount of them in a box" That was not true, he had maybe three or four. "Anyways I brought them home with me…Along with one other photo of us" She gave him an odd look "I planned to burn them, or something. Hadn't decided really" That was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny. But it wasn't like he could say, I had a box full of photo of you, I have been secretly taking and hording because I am mad crazy in love with you. "Anyways, I put the closed box on my bed thinking nothing of it, before taking my shower and getting ready for a party I was supposed to be going too. "

Hermione could of easy put together, his father had found the box, but he guessed she was just holding it all in until he was done. "As I am sure you fingered out by now, my father found and opened the box while I was in the bathroom. He went into a rage after he saw all the photos and that other one of us in particular" He could tell she wanted to call fowl as if she knew something was a lie in the entire story. "Anyways that when he attacked me, saying I had dirtied the blood line and such…I don't plan to tell the press about the photo that set him off, just the ones everyone know about."

"Ok, um what was this other photo?" She asked still looking like she didn't quit believe him "I mean what was in this photo that would make your father come after me and my family too?" Draco took her hand pulling her close to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Remember when we we're shagging because of the whole big potion mess?" She nodded slowly "One of those times, you said I could take a few photos" Her face started to get a deep shade of red as it was sinking in "He found the one, were you where riding my cock, thronging her head back and screaming my name" Her month drop open as she made a kind of 'eep' sound "Yap, that is just about the same sound I made, when I found him with it"


	9. the man she thought she knew

Chapter 9

Draco had watched Hermione face turn red before leaving and not returning. The next morning Draco got dressed, his sharp gray eyes spying signs of reporter trying to get sneak peeks at the people inside. His tongue ran over his lower lip out of habit. He then made his way down the steps to join the large group of people down stairs. He didn't answer Mr. Weasley at first as he asked if Draco was joining them for breakfast. His eyes were fixed on the many tents out in the yard. Slowly he turned to look at the man speaking to him "Yes, I believe I will" He took a set, making a plated as his mind worked over how to get rid of the people outside.

He made it clear with his quit with drawn demeanor he did not care to talk about himself at that moment. It seemed to work as the table talked about this or that. Then Mr. Weasley said a Mr. Kannier had been trying to get him to put his money into a business that he swore would make thousands and he was thinking of doing it. Draco couldn't stop himself as he looked up from his plate. "That would be a bad investment" all eyes seemed to be on him, and he knew it was because of his age. A lot of people thought he didn't know what he was talking about because he was young.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you're speaking of one Mr. Jake Kannier. He uses to stop into my home at last once a month to try and get my father to back one of his ideas. The thing is my father saw right throw him" Draco made a kind of annoyed face "So did I, his little get rich quick schemes were just that schemes. Whatever he showed you, only looks like it would work, but if you put it into use, you'll find it is a lawsuit waiting to happen. And as I have found, Mr. Kannier has a way of making it his backers fault and not his own"

"Thank you, Draco form keeping me from making that mistake" Author Weasley said with a slight smile on his face. He could see Draco much like his father had the spirit and fire for business. Which meant he knew just how to keep the boy talking. "Do you think it be wiser to invested in…" The two must of talk about better way to make money for a few hours. In fact everyone else was getting ready for lunch when they started to talk about other things. However Draco mind was starting to go back to the annoying reporters. He was sick of those people outside and though he was deeply involved in the business talk, he couldn't take it no more.

Draco stood up from the table moving toward the door "It is time they left" He snapped at on one really, just to the air around him before he took off across the lawn, ignoring the people calls from the house telling him it was not safe. As the crowd of reporters moved in on his the Weasley family plus Potter made them come to a halt. Draco felt Hermione come to his side maybe she was watching his back he did not know. Draco raised his hands to shush the questions being spat his way. "You want to know what happen, let me tell you" A slight smirk played over his lips "All your speculations and theories were right." That smile only widened "Especially the one that claims Granger and I were planning to run away together and get married"

He watched as everyone had got accepted over the idea there mad theories were right, only to have it thrown in their face with someone wild joke being told was the main reason. "Now that I have made fools of you all, with your wild tails of death eaters, dark lords and drunken foolishness, I'm going to put this forth. You have a half an hour to get off these peoples lawn, out of this area and out of our hair or I will never tell anyone what happened. However if you're out of here first and stay out of here until I owl you, you will get the pleaser of getting the story first. Your time starts now, good day"

It was even more pleasing to watch the wild scramble to be the first one's gone, to try and win that interview. Within ten minutes the lawn was clear of reporters and life would no longer be so annoying. He felt those around him turn in wonder at just who the hell he was. He didn't act like the kid they know. He almost acted like he cared about others and not just himself. Draco let his hand lightly brush Hermione's. "And that is how you get rid of those people"

He turned slowly making his way back to the house followed by the people who for some unknown reason had been so kind to him. Maybe that was why Draco felt the need to help them, to remove his problems and burdens' form their lives or maybe it was in hopes that Hermione would show up to his room later to reward him for his kindness. Most likely Draco was hoping for a snog or a shag out of all this.

As night fell he got just want he wanted, she came into his room shortly after everyone else was asleep. No words needed to be spoken, after all once lovers you can always read the signs of lust in each other. They started to kiss softly in the pale glow of the moonlight shinning in throw a tiny window. With each kiss they moved closer to each other moving back to the bed, for Draco it was love, Hermione it was an unknown need to feel a man she thought she knew, but was coming to realize she had no idea who the man truly was under that cold hard mask of his.

They made love thought out the night never speaking words, just feeling the other one out. Seeing each other in a new light and learning sometimes to find love you don't need a lot of words. It was all so heavenly, it almost made Draco forgotten; as the sun came up he would be laying his mother to rest in her finely resting place. However, he would not be alone. His new lover Hermione would be with him. Their eyes meat as some sun shine filled that same little window, a soft smile moved over his lips for a single moment "I love you Hermione" He kissed her lips before whispering once more "Don't ever leave me again"


	10. Hermione's last thought

Chapter 10

Hermione held Draco hand as he watched his mother lowered into the ground below. She remembered all the looks they had gotten that morning, when she was found in his bed. It was like everyone wanted to yell at them or shame them for being lovers, but no one dare. She didn't much care for the looks as she moved a bit closer to him. They made her feel like she was cheating on some unknown test she was taking. Which was crazy, because most the people she knew didn't care about blood or tests. Maybe it was the fact he was a Malfoy that was the problem people had with them being together. That too seemed unfair Draco had proven he was not 'A Malfoy' like all the others, he was his own person.

She looked over to him, he hadn't cried once yet that day, nor said a word more then he need too. She could tell he was fighting the eager to burst into tears even now and she wished he wouldn't. Draco had every right to cry, to fall apart and lose control. The question was why he wouldn't do it. She already knew the answer was because he had spent years keeping that damn mask on. The one his father had made him wear! She'd find away to take it off and for good.

She knew Draco loved her, he had said so that morning. She had not said it back, because she didn't know what she thought about it. When she had seen him relax at the table giving Mr. Weasley advice on how to make money, she thought him rather cute. But when he walked out to the reporters, without even thinking about what kind of danger he was putting himself in, just to get them to leave the Weasley family alone. She knew she wanted to feel him again. Not like the times before when it was all about lust. No that time she wished to see what the man under the mask was like. To her delight, he was amazing and once the 'aw' of the real him past. She too said she loved him and would not leave him again.

Hermione had to look up at him once more hoping that mask was gone, still no tears as he listened to the priest. Her eyes looked past him, to see Snape running toward them. Something was wrong about the way he looked; something told her deep in her gut it was trouble. She didn't even know why she drawl her wand or why she hit him with a spell sending him flying backwards. Everyone was taken off guard, even her lover. Yet, she knew in her gut it was the right thing to do. The look on his face was not the same as all the other looks they had been given, nor was it like any she had seen Snape give her. It was the look of hate and murder she had see on another man's face, that made her gut know to attack.

That was Lucius Malfoy's mistake, not the running, not the forum of Snape, not even showing up so late into the ceremony. It was the fact he could not hide his rage, at seeing Draco with her. He could not hide his hate for them both for being lovers and he could not hide his intent to kill them for their love no matter who saw them or him doing it. There was never a big show down, nor should there have been one. Lucius got the befitting end he should of, hand cuffs, chains, prison, and to be reminded as long as he lived of Draco betrayal to a muggle born.

The next few years Hermione make sure to send the man, photos of her and Draco building a life together. She'd make sure to rub it in good and hard when Draco asked her to marry him. She sent him all kinds of photo's form the wedding, to the wedding night. Maybe under it all she was a bit of a snake too. Because the day their first child was born, she wrote a long letter to her father in law, about how prod his son was of his filthy mudblooded baby boy and how he already spoke of having many more. It had taken her years to undo all the damage he had done to his son, but Hermione loved each moment of it. The moments she think of the most, were the one he dropped that mask, each time longer then the next, until it was finely gone for good.

She always knew deep down when Draco had said all those nasty things to her back in school, it was because of his father. An now she got to punish the man that hurt her the most when she was younger. Lucius Malfoy, the monster who killed his own wife that was trying to protect her son form being kill by him. The man who hand brain washed his son into being cold, dark, and empty for years and when Draco finely showed he was more than that, Lucius had almost killed him. The man who'd be screaming in his cell; at that very moment how he would kill his son, daughter in law, and grandson over blood.

Hermione smiled as she looked over to her husband, he was feeding their new born baby. That mask he had worn for years, gone from his face as he smiled wide, talking to his son. He was free of his father, free of the darkness and free of the mask. He was the man she loved and had loved long before either of them had kissed. Though she did have a photo of their first kiss next too their bed. One she was grateful had been taken even though it had coursed so much trouble for them. It was the reason they had found each other.

Nothing in the word mattered to them at that moment; there was still a war on. There were still battles and dangers outside their door step. Death eater walked the streets, the dark Lord hide in the darkness and everyone was scared, but for Draco and Hermione Malfoy there was only this moment in time, to bad no one was there to take their photo."

The end

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending, I did my best to make sure it was not rushed, been working on it for days now. It is short, but I guess all my ending are short. Well anyways hope it doesn't feel rushed


End file.
